


Podfic:  Stark, A.E., and Banner, R. Bruce. (2013). "Biodosimetric Tools for Measuring Induced Isomeric Transition in Inverted Paired States." International Journal of Radiation Biology 89.9, 43-85.

by such_heights



Series: Podfic [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so," Tony concludes triumphantly, "you owe it to science, to yourself, and to the people of New York City to have tons of hot awesome monster sex with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic:  Stark, A.E., and Banner, R. Bruce. (2013). "Biodosimetric Tools for Measuring Induced Isomeric Transition in Inverted Paired States." International Journal of Radiation Biology 89.9, 43-85.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stark, A.E., and Banner, R. Bruce. (2013). "Biodosimetric Tools for Measuring Induced Isomeric Transition in Inverted Paired States." International Journal of Radiation Biology 89.9, 43-85.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428431) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Recorded for the 'body alteration/injury' square on my kink bingo card.

**download:** [here](http://such-heights.com/podfic/Biodosimetric%20Tools%20for%20Measuring%20Induced%20Isomeric%20Transition%20in%20Inverted%20Paired%20States,%20by%20thingswithwings.mp3) (.mp3 direct download, 97MB, 1hr41)


End file.
